Spiderman: RAMPAGE
by DARK KNIGHT of the MOON
Summary: THE EPIC BATTLE...Spidey vs. the HULK! You'll like this one... PLEASE READ & REVIEW


**Spiderman: Rampage**

By: Greg Daulton

On a beautiful day in New York City, Peter Parker, photographer for _The Daily Bugle_, strolled out of the city's largest newspaper, with fresh cash, after having given his boss, J. Jonah Jameson, the latest photos of Spiderman.

Peter could now pay his rent, as he often had to wait for Jameson to ask for more pictures of his alter ego Spiderman, just to get enough to cover his rent. As he walked across a busy street, he decided to go get a bite to eat. The young, self-assured photographer sauntered into a local pizza joint and sat down in a lonely booth just as a tall, lanky waitress came to serve him.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away, Dr. Bruce Banner stepped out of The New York City Institute of Nuclear Science.

"Time for a break," the gangly man uttered to himself, as he ambled down a crowded street.

As he walked past the Ventura Bank of Manhattan, he heard a sudden scream. Abruptly glass shattered as three masked men stepped out of the large bank window, onto the street. The three men began firing guns as the crowded street fell into a panic. People frantically scattered as screams were heard from all around.

"Stop, stop," Dr. Banner cried out.

Suddenly as the three men entered a black sedan, three police cars pulled up to the scene. Cops swiftly exited their cars and fired toward the black sedan. The goons in the black getaway car countered with their own gunfire. Back and forth bullets were exchanged as persons close to the chaotic scene stood in awe. Dr. Banner was the only one to foolishly be in the middle of the gunfire, but he was crouched down to the street, to avoid the ensuing barrage of bullets.

Quickly, the only goon left outside the black sedan sent a shot toward Dr. Banner, hitting the poor man in the knee. The remaining goon entered the car and the car started speeding down the street. The cops hurried into their cars and began the chase.

Bruce Banner laid on the ground twitching as his eyes took on a green tint. A bellowing grunt escaped his lips as his body began to morph. His arms ripped and expanded to ten times their normal size. His head blew up like a balloon, as is face became distorted and gruff. The poor man's legs mutated, into a large mass of muscle, tearing his pants into rags. His chest expanded and became rock hard. A large green monstrous thing stood up, replacing the fragile Dr. Banner. The frightening, green mass of a man was _The Incredible Hulk_.

With a great roar, the Hulk leapt into the air. He soared fifty feet upward as he eyed the black car full of bank robbers. As he descended back down to the street, the green man ran with great speed, toward the black sedan. As he approached the car, it was as if the car was suspended in motion. The Hulk lightly jumped and landed with great force on top of the car, caving in the top and shattering windshield. Inside, the trio of goons was severely injured. Suddenly the mighty Hulk gripped the entire car, lifting it over his head. With a great roar he threw the car towards approaching police cars.

The impact of the black sedan created a loud, impressive boom as the Hulk chased toward more approaching police cars.

* * *

Back at the pizza joint, Peter Parker was polishing off his fourth slice of pepperoni pizza when a woman came running into the pizza parlor screaming.

"Somebody help, everybody run… Something has happened a few blocks away. There is a monster giving the cops some hell up there. I think it killed a few people," te woman moaned harshly.

Peter quickly left a two-dollar tip at the booth and made a hasty exit out of the parlor. He ran into a nearby alley and tore open his shirt, exposing his alter ego underneath.

A few blocks away, police futilely shot their firearms at the berserk creature known as the Hulk. As they fired their weapons, the Hulk's anger only grew. The Hulk pulled a light post from out of the concrete sidewalk, hurling it ferociously at a cop car.

"Hulk Smash, Hulk Bash," exclaimed the giant green monstrosity.

From out of nowhere, Spiderman swung on his web, scaling down to the street.

"Mind if I join your little party Hulky?" Spiderman exclaimed. With a mighty swing, Spiderman's foot collided with the Hulk's face, knocking the Hulk back a few feet. Spiderman bounced off the Hulk, executing a perfect backflip, then landing in the middle of the street.

"It's Spiderman, get 'em," a cop ordered.

Spiderman shot a web at an approaching cop, then yanked it, sending the cop hurling in his direction.

"Get these people out of here. I'm all you've got. I'm the only one who can stop him. Hurry," Spiderman declared, gripping the cop by the neck of his shirt. "I need some cooperation."

"Whatever it takes to get this monster off the streets… One of you men needs to direct traffic. The rest of you officer's need to work as crowd control. Keep all pedestrians safe. I know we don't want to, but we have no choice. We're gonna have to let these two duke it out," the officer said to his fellow cops, heading back to his car.

The Hulk swung his arms like a mad gorilla, trying to apprehend Spiderman. Spiderman kept feeding webbing into the massive structure that was the Hulk. The Hulk tangled himself into the webbing and jerked, pulling the webbing toward him, forcing Spiderman toward the gargantuan Hulk. The Hulk punched Spiderman, sending the agile arachnid flying through the air. Spiderman regained control and shot a web to a streetlight, swinging back down to the street. Forming a web-ball with his web fluid, Spiderman shot the solid heap at the Hulk. It hit him like a bomb. The Hulk was momentarily stunned, but countered by slamming his massive fist into the street, causing a minor quake.

Spiderman reacted with a backwards cartwheel and once he landed, shot coil after coil of webbing toward the Hulk. The Hulk tried to evade by darting out of the way, but to no avail. Spiderman's webs wrapped the Hulk up in a cocoon. The webbing kept the Hulk at bay, but Spiderman soon tired out and couldn't keep shooting the webbing at the mighty Hulk.

The Hulk quickly rushed Spiderman like a transfer truck. Their collision caused Spiderman to fly backward and fall to the ground. Returning to his feet, Spiderman looked around and finally realized the sheer destruction that their few minutes of fighting had caused.

"Alright Hulk, Manhattan Bridge… Now," Spiderman pronounced in hopes of luring his big green foe away from the people on the street.

Spiderman shot a web and was off. Hulk looked up and before he knew it, Spiderman was gone.

"Ahhhh Hulk smash Spider," uttered the Hulk.

Soaring through the air, the Hulk went from street to street until he came to the Manhattan Bridge. As he came to the bridge, he noticed Spiderman, high upon a structure pole. Spiderman quickly plummeted down until he was face to face with the incredible Hulk.

Hulk quickly lunged at him, but Spiderman dodged his efforts. Spiderman quickly made a move by putting everything he had into a punch, knocking the Hulk backward. Realizing how close they were to the edge of the bridge, Spiderman quickly shot a web. The Hulk was again tangled. The green behemoth struggled to maneuver out of the web, but Spiderman launched a flying kick, sending the Hulk over the edge and into the water below.

Spiderman quickly glanced over the edge, watching his brawny aggressor, now apparently unconscious, fall into Manhattan bay. Spiderman had done it… ended the Hulk's rampage, at least for now.


End file.
